


cuddlebug

by affiler



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Platonic Kissing, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affiler/pseuds/affiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, little man," you cede, "Whatever floats your friend boat."<br/>And the both of you let it go. Even though it would make you feel a little weird if Dave doesn't want to hug you anymore.</p><p>Later, when Dave's friends have all left and they've gotten absolutely nothing done despite all of the crap they've strewn across the carpet, Dave watches you from the couch and mumbles, "I still want goodbye and goodnight kisses, just <i> maybe </i> notinfrontofmyfriends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i mean whatever

You were always really affectionate towards Dirk and Dave when they were growing up. You were worried it was gonna make em soft at first, but after all of the bullshit the three of you had gone through (before you'd even reached 20), you figured that they were going to need all the comfort they could get. The first night you didn't come home in time to tuck in Dave, you found that there really wasn't anything that could make you feel  quite as bad as seeing how tired your seven-year-old brother looked the next morning.

Dirk liked a hug every now and then, but he naturally wasn't a very affectionate person. He dated a few people in high school, but it was always hard to tell who was a boyfriend and who was a friendfriend. You never saw him share more than a sidehug with one of them; they usually just hung out in his room.

Dave, on the other hand, liked all kinds of affection. A lot. He's in the seventh grade now, but he keeps up his old habit of watching you put your coat on by the front door before you leave for work, even though he technically doesn't need to be awake for another hour or so. He won't start breakfast until he gets a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

He also hangs around the kitchen sometimes, and he'll still be puttering around when you get home at eleven. You always make sure that he knows you disapprove , but you're secretly a mix of flattered and proud at his dedication to goodnight kisses, so you choose to oblige him accordingly.

Once Dave is in middle school, he starts bringing his weird friends over all the time. Your house doesn't really have a lot of room, but the four of them seem all right piling up on the floor or the couch, and none of them break 5'3, so you figure they'll be fine.

You come home for lunch one day, and Dave's fishing out a bunch of juice boxes from the fridge. You take a few out of his hands and place them on the counter when it looks like he's going to drop them all.

"Thanks, dude."

"You're welcome." You give him a kiss on the cheek.

Instead of giving you a cute little smile like he usually does, he blushes really hard, and shoves his hand into your shoulder to push you away.

You give him a confused look, and Dave makes a vague gesture in the direction of where his friends are watching TV in the living room. 

"Alright, little man," you cede, "Whatever floats your friend boat."

And the both of you let it go. Even though it would make you feel a little weird if Dave doesn't want to hug you anymore.

Later, when Dave's friends have all left and they've gotten absolutely nothing done despite all of the crap they've strewn across the carpet, Dave watches you from over the couch cushions and mumbles, "I still want goodbye and goodnight kisses, just  _maybe_ notinfrontofmyfriends ."

You're kind of relieved, and when you walk up to where he's sitting, he still leans his face up to you like always. You loudly smooch the tip of his nose. He giggles and waves your face away, but with none of the shoving from before. You drop the matter like it's hot.

* * *

 

Dave seems okay for a while, until he starts making offended faces whenever Rose is over and you just ruffle his hair on the way past instead of giving him a hug. He alternates between giving you grumpy, beady-eyed pouts from over his shoulder, and looking like a suspicious, constipated chihuahua.

It's kind of annoying, considering the fact that he was the one who highjacked the cuddletrain, but it's whatever.

Dave comes home from school with John one day, when you've already taken your boots off and are bumming around on the computer.

He comes up to you from behind and wraps his arms around your chest really tight, burrowing his face into the crook of your neck. His ears stick out from where his hair's starting to get kind of shaggy — he's going to need a haircut, soon — and you can see his blush on the tips of them. He gives you a kiss on the cheek. John giggles from by the door, where he's kicking his sneakers off.

Dave turns around and says, "Shut up, dumbass."

You swat him gently on the ear. "Language."

" _Okaaaay _ ," He whines, and you don't say anything even though you're pretty sure he's flipping John off from behind your head.

You press a bunch of kisses to his temple, and Dave hides his laughter in the collar of your shirt.

 


	2. cuddlebug 2: electric boogaloo

"Scoot."

You scoot your boot, as directed. Dirk plucks the controller out of your hands, and you don't even protest. You were really just haphazardly mashing buttons;  _Marvel vs Capcom_  doesn't require a lot of attention.

The couch is pretty big, but dips under the weight of the both of you. Bro says you pack a lot of muscle for a sixteen-year-old. His exact words were, "Get off of me, you little shit. I'm dying." He even marked your height on the pantry door.You were proud of your growth spurt and so was he.

Dirk quits the current fight to choose a different character, and by different character, you mean Roll. Why he would want to fight as a tiny, robotic eight-year-old is beyond you, and you can't tell if he's just doing it as some kind of joke.

One hour later, it becomes clear he isn't joking. He kicks ass as an eight-year-old robot. You made a lot of commentary at first, but Dirk didn't really respond to any of it and you were getting kind of bored. You can feel yourself nod off as Dirk refuses to skip what is probably the hundredth cutscene he's played through since he started.

He shoves your head, which is currently nestled into his boob. "If you're gonna sleep, do it in your room."

You think about biting his shoulder. "Nah, I'm comfy here." You see the heavy, blunt object in his hands and reconsider.

"I didn't phrase it like a suggestion, because it wasn't one. Screw off."

"You're mean."

"You drool."

"So?"

"So, I don't want that shit on me."

" _Diiiirk_ ," you whine, burrowing your face into his arm. He tries to move his arm away, but ends up smooshing your mouth all over his skin instead. "Why don't you love me?"

"Because you get spit everywhere. I also hate you."

Against your better judgment, you nip his arm. He makes a face. "You're gross."

You kiss the teeth marks that you left. "Better?"

" _Sooooo_  much worse."

That is enough to inspire you to smooch him ferociously. He makes a weird, distressed mumble, and pauses the game before throwing the controller aside. Dirk tries to shove you off of his arm, and you cling to him like a particularly needy and affectionate slow loris. It doesn't work, at all, and the two of you just end up in a pile on the floor.

You're tenacious. You're touch-starved. Hit by a Strider and dumped on the floor, but this pigeon isn't giving up. Slow loris. Okay.

Dirk's still shoving at you, and you're still trying to kiss him everywhere, which is only sort-of working. Dirk was right, you're really gross and just getting drool everywhere. Plus, he's got you pinned under him, and is placing some gentle pressure on your windpipe. By which you mean he is crushing your windpipe. Eventually you start slapping at his wrists to get him off of you, and he lets you go once he thinks you're not gonna lay any wet ones on him.

You scowl. Let him feel safe for now.

He climbs back onto the couch again, and you follow shortly after. You're still kind of dozey. He groans once he sees you plop your head onto his lap. 

"Not this again." He bonks your head. "I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me."

He says nothing, but he does flick your ear. He scritches your nape and places both hands, and the controller, onto your head. Your eyes are closed, but you can hear the _Animal Crossing_ start menu from the TV.

You drift in and out of wakefulness, and Dirk doesn't antagonize you anymore. After a while, you notice that it's gotten dark out already, and you sit yourself up. Dirk mumbles from where he's draped over the arm of the couch. His eyes aren't completely closed, but you think it's because his face his pressed all weird against the cushions. Plus, he's drooling. _Now_ who's gross?

You wipe a puddle of spit off of the side of your cheek and wince. The gross is still you, Dave. You are it.

When you pull out your phone and go onto Facebook, you've got a buttload of notifications. When you finally check to see what all the noise is about, you get a screenful of a surprisingly HQ shot of your guys's unconscious cuddlejam on the couch, complete with a lame caption from Bro that can't be less than a hundred words long. He definitely thinks he is being funny.

Meh. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
